


The Runaway King and The False Prince

by Hopeful_Demon



Series: The Lives of Kings and Demons [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Cuphead - Fandom, Disney - Fandom, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Epic Mickey
Genre: Cell Phones, F/M, Family Reunions, Prince mickey, part of a bigger story, prencess Minnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Demon/pseuds/Hopeful_Demon
Summary: Mickey gets a text from his older brother.That’s a good thing, right?Only when secrets aren’t on the line.





	The Runaway King and The False Prince

Mickey Mouse watched as his girlfriend furiously stomped back-and-forth in the other room. Minnie was on the phone with her father, King Marcus Mouse. He didn’t need to hear the conversation happening, he knows what it was about.

His phone buzzed.

 **One new messages from:**  Oswald

His brother. Mickey smiled, unlocking his phone.

 **Oswald:** Hey, anything planned for July 25 through the 4th of August.

Mickey glanced up at the calendar.

 **Me:**  Not that I know of. Why? 

 **Oswald:**  Good! I bought you and you’re friends boat tickets to come and visit then.

 **Me:**... oh

Just then Minnie sat down next to him on the living room couch.

”What was that about?” Mickey asked, already knowing.

”My dad is breathing down my neck about my choice in men again,” Minnie replied, knowing Mickey knew but glad for the chance to rant anyway. “He wants me to marry a prince because I’m a princess and that’s what princesses do. He has such an ancient way of thinking sometimes. I get where he is coming from and all, but I want to live my own life and not have to worry about if the guy I’m dating knows how to lead a nation. Sometimes I wish I had siblings that I could dump my ‘royal inheritance’ onto.”

Mickey’s phone buzzed.

”Oh, who is that?”

”My brother,”

 **Oswald:** you haven’t told them yet?

 **Me:** no

”Oswald, right?” Minnie asked trying to read the texts over Mickey’s shoulder, “I’d like to meet him one day.”

”Uh, yeah, that’s what we where kinda talking about,” 

“Oh, really? When?” 

Mickey sighed, he wasn’t getting out of this.

 **Me:** how many of my friends?

 **Oswald:** you, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy. You coming?

 **Me:** yeah

”July 25 to August 4,”

”Yes!” Minnie pumped her fist in the air victoriously. “Um, where does he live again?”

”The Wasteland”


End file.
